Stiles Stilinski
# * Mieczysław Stilinski, better known as Stiles Stilinski, is one of the main characters and the deuteragonist of Teen Wolf. He is the son of Sheriff Noah Stilinski and the late Claudia Stilinski, the best friend of Scott McCall and the anchor and boyfriend of Derek Hale. Stiles was first introduced as a curious, hyperactive, and sarcastic high school student whose decision to go out looking for a dead body in the woods led to him getting caught by his father, the Sheriff of Beacon County, and also led to his best friend Scott getting bitten by a Werewolf. From then on, Stiles has continued getting involved in the supernatural world despite having no powers of his own, doing his best to support his best friend and their growing pack while protecting the town from supernatural influences. By the end of Season 1, he became a hero in his own right by saving Lydia Martin from then-Alpha Peter Hale, and though Peter offered him the Bite as a reward for his help, he ultimately declined because he had no interest in being like Peter, no matter how tempted he was to have supernatural abilities of his own. Due to his knowledge of the law and investigations as a result of being the son of a police officer, Stiles takes great satisfaction in following the clues to lead him to supernatural threats such as the Kanima, the Alpha Pack, and the Darach. In the second half of the season, Stiles was possessed by Dark Kitsune known as the Nogitsune, which caused him to commit several crimes that led to dozens of people getting hurt or killed, something that still causes Stiles immense guilt to this day. Once the Nogitsune was been defeated, Stiles turned his attention back to investigations to take his mind off of it, and began to look into the supernatural hit-list known as the Deadpool, which caught his attention while he was also searching for the biological mother of his fellow packmate and then-girlfriend, Malia Tate, who is an assassin known only as the Desert Wolf. In Season 5, the relationships between the pack began to fracture due to the stress of fighting the Dread Doctors and the manipulations of Theo Raeken, causing Stiles to become estranged from Scott, Malia, and Lydia. However, upon learning of Theo's schemes and the revival of a terrifying creature known as La Bête du Gévaudan, Stiles reconciled with Scott and resumed working with his best friend to help reunite their beloved pack once again. Upon the reunion of the pack, Stiles played a large role in the defeat of the Beast, Theo, and the Desert Wolf, something that helped Stiles heal from the guilt of accidentally killing Donovan Donati out of self-defense earlier in the season. Afterward, his father informed him that these acts were a great first step in his career in law enforcement, insinuating that Stiles will be pursuing a career as a police officer like his father before him when he graduates from high school. In Season 6, Stiles was erased from the memories of his loved ones by the Ghost Riders, causing his father, friends, and packmates to forget he ever existed. However, when Scott, Lydia and Malia began noticing the holes in their memories and realizing that someone was missing from their lives, they set off to force their minds to remember Stiles. After Scott, Malia and Lydia used various forms of hypnosis to trigger these repressed memories, a rift was created that allowed him to escape the Phantom Train Station and help the pack defeat the Ghost Riders, led by Garrett Douglas. He has since graduated from Beacon Hills High School and is now a student in the pre-FBI program at George Washington University in Washington D.C. Stiles is a member of the Hale Pack and the Stilinski Family' Early Life Little is known about Stiles' early life. As a child, he was unable to pronounce his first name, the closest he could get was 'Mischief', which became a nickname that his mother would call him. ("Blitzkrieg") He was diagnosed with ADHD (attention deficit hyperactivity disorder) at some point in his childhood and was prescribed Adderall to treat it. ( ) As a young child, Stiles' mother Claudia was stricken with frontotemporal dementia. During the time she suffered from this illness, Claudia suffered such horrifying delusions that she was under the impression that Stiles was trying to kill her despite the fact that he was only a child worried about his mother. According to the repressed memory Stiles experienced in a flashback due to reading The Dread Doctors novel by Gabriel Valack, Claudia even attacked Stiles as a result of her dementia causing her to develop a very strong case of paranoia and dissociation. ( ) Claudia ultimately died in the hospital when young Stiles was visiting with her, and he had to deal with her loss all by himself because his father had stayed late at work to comfort a woman who was dying after being involved in a terrible car accident. ( ) At Claudia's funeral, Sheriff saw how badly Stiles was mourning his mother's death and assured him that he still had him, and their mutual loss caused Stiles to become incredibly close to Sheriff Stilinski to help each other get through Claudia's death together. ( ) Afterward, Stiles began to experience anxiety attacks and bouts of sleepwalking, though he eventually grew out of it for a time. ( ) He also seemed to be aware of his father's affinity for whiskey, which occasionally went too far, to the point where Sheriff was asked by his fellow employees to cut down on his drinking. ( ) This was evidenced by when Stiles defended his father against Special Agent Rafael McCall's insinuations that Sheriff had relapsed. ( ). When he was old enough to start driving, his father gave him his Jeep, which had belonged to his mother before him, and which she had wanted him to have once he was old enough to drive. The first time he took it out for a drive, he went into a ditch, and his father handed him his first roll of duct tape. ("Blitzkrieg") Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= |-|Season 6A= |-|Season 6B= TBA Personality Stiles' personality is most accurately described as anxious, hyperactive, and curious. He is a notorious bookworm who excels at piecing together clues and figuring out mysteries, such as the fact that Scott had become a Werewolf, the identity of the Kanima's first master, and the fact that a Dark Druid was behind the human sacrifices that were occurring in Beacon Hills. Since becoming aware of the supernatural world, Stiles' social and generalized anxiety has only become worse, especially after the death of his good friend Allison Argent, because he fears having to deal with the loss of any more of his friends or family as a result of their supernatural enemies. Because of this anxiety, Stiles can often become so overwhelmed by trauma that he both physically and verbally lashes out at those around him, whether they are friend or foe, as evidenced by Stiles tackling Scott after his father, Noah, was attacked by a Chimera, despite knowing that Scott, too, was in danger from Theo's machinations as well at the exact same time that the Sheriff was hurt, preventing Scott from doing anything to help him due to being trapped in the high school with Mountain Ash. Despite Stiles' anxiety and his increasingly violent reactions to bad news, Stiles is a very loyal person who would do anything to protect his loved ones, even if it means giving up his life to do so. This has only increased since he was possessed by the Nogitsune, because the amount of enjoyment that he got out of being powerful and in control made him frightened and ashamed of his darker nature, pushing him to do good to make up for it and to ensure that no one else gets hurt because of his actions, even if it means he has to die to make it so. Stiles is slow to trust people, but once he warms up to them and the person gains his trust, he becomes very close to them and will do whatever he has to do in order to protect them and ensure their safety, as evidenced by his relationships with Derek Hale, Kira Yukimura, and Liam Dunbar; he was suspicious of them and their motives when he first met them, but, over time, after they proved themselves to be good people who shared the McCall Pack's mission of protecting innocents from supernatural threats, he accepted them as his loved ones and would do anything to help them, just as he would with his father or Scott, the two people he loves most. Stiles, like his father, enjoys puzzles, and acts as the lead investigator for the McCall Pack in order to gain information and evidence regarding the threats that they face. For this reason, Stiles' intelligence is his greatest strength within the pack, and has either given them an advantage or has outright saved them in multiple situations throughout their time together. Despite everything that Stiles has been through, he still shows no obvious signs of wanting to become a Werewolf, preferring to maintain his humanity and use his non-supernatural gifts to help the pack protect their hometown. Stiles's increasingly violent reactions to bad news have also shown a darker side to his personality that has grown since his resurrection. While he is still a bit of a goofball, he has shown that the recent tragedies and traumas he has gone through have made him more cold and serious. This is especially demonstrated during the packs reconciliation and hunt to discover the beasts true identity, where he has been more serious towards the pack and even his father. Even after solving the mystery and stopping the crisis, Stiles was mostly serious while telling Lydia about how Scott survived, though he was more at ease than he had previously been, showing he had recovered from the guilt of killing Donovan and the anguish of the packs temorary breakup. Since his return from the Phantom Train Station, where he was trapped for three months, Stiles has demonstrated a calmer and more content state of mind, diminishing his anxiety about the future and making him more optimistic in general; this latter change has made him more confident and self-assured when it comes to his personal relationships, as he has grown comfortable with expressing his love for his family and packmates, to the point where he even acted on his romantic feelings for Lydia Martin. Instead of worrying about what would happen to his friendships while at college and how his hometown would survive without the entirety of the McCall Pack to protect it as he did at the beginning of his senior year, Stiles seems much more certain that all of his packmates will always find their way back to each other and back to their home. Physical Appearance Stiles is a lean young man of medium stature who has pale skin, brown hair and honey-brown eyes. He is known for having moles all over his face, neck, and body, and his hair is usually gelled into a messy style. His choice in clothing leans toward pieces that are comfortable and casual, such as hoodies, flannel button-ups, baseball-style t-shirts, and slim-cut jeans with Vans sneakers or Converse high-tops. However, he has also been known for wearing active wear during lacrosse and cross-country seasons, such as Under Armour t-shirts and track pants with tennis shoes. Powers and Abilities As a human, Stiles has no known supernatural powers. However, during his brief time being possessed by the Nogitsune, "Stiles" demonstrated supernatural abilities common to a Void Kitsune, such as superhuman strength, accelerated healing, pain absorption, illusion casting, immunity to electricity, and the power to control flies. Abilities Despite being human, Stiles has several skills and abilities that have aided him and the pack during their time in the supernatural world. * Athleticism: Despite Stiles being somewhat uncoordinated, he has shown himself to be a skilled athlete in his own right. His athleticism is something that has come into play during the battles he's been involved in, such as when he fought Donovan and was able to daze him for a brief moment, and when he was able to momentarily knock Garret Douglas down with his baseball bat, though he had taken Douglas by surprise. He has also been able to knock down, and even hurt, Theo during his brawl with him, and was able to overpower and tackle Scott to the ground in the hospital after his father was attacked, though Scott was both taken by surprise and not trying to hurt Stiles at the time. * Investigative/Law Enforcement Knowledge: As the son of the Sheriff of Beacon County, Stiles has an extensive understanding of the laws of California and the country at large, as well as police protocols, shorthand, and numerical codes. He also keeps a police radio in his car for this reason so he can remain up-to-date on what is happening in the town. * Mythological Knowledge: During Stiles' time in the supernatural world and the McCall Pack, Stiles has done a great deal of research into mythology, folklore, and the supernatural, including the Argent Bestiary. As a result, Stiles has an excellent working knowledge of the powers and abilities of various supernatural creatures, as well as their histories. * Heightened Intelligence: Stiles has been described as a straight-A student, and, in terms of book-smarts, he is considered to be one of the most intelligent people in the pack. For this reason, Stiles is generally referred to as the "brains" of the pack along with Lydia Martin. * Technological Knowledge: Stiles has been shown to have an advanced understanding of technology, and has been shown to have copied keycards to the Sheriff's station using an RFID emulator, hooked up all the surveillance cameras to three of the laptops owned by the pack, and hooking up a smart watch to his phone so he can use it as a hidden camera in the animal clinic. He also claims to have figured out all of Sheriff Stilinski's passwords for his work computer, though how he came upon this information remains unknown. Stiles has also shown a degree of knowledge when it comes to electrical engineering as shown when, while in the Phantom Train Station, he was able to rewire one of the radios there so he could contact the real world, specifically the police scanner in his jeep. * Pick-Pocketing/Theft: One of Stiles' most frequently used skills is his ability to easily and stealthily steal things without anyone being the wiser. He has stolen heart monitors, cell phones, frequency jammers, and keys/keycards to a variety of doors and vehicles throughout the course of the series, which has helped himself and the pack tremendously. * Brawling: While Stiles has not been formally trained in close-quarters combat as far as it is known, he has demonstrated he can defend himself using an informal brawling style that draws mainly on his instincts, as evidenced by his fight against Donovan Donati before he was killed, the several times that Stiles attacked Theo Raeken, and when he managed to throw Scott McCall around and punch him on the floor after Sheriff was injured. However, in the latter cases, neither Theo nor Scott were interested in fighting back (in the former case, because Theo was purposely goading Stiles into hitting him, and in the latter case, Scott felt so guilty that he didn't want to hurt Stiles in any way), so it may not yield great results in a battle against a fully-powered supernatural who was actually attempting to cause him harm, but it could still make the difference between life and death in a fight nonetheless. Weaknesses Stiles possesses the common weaknesses of a human, along with others that are specific to just himself. * Mortality: As a human, Stiles is vulnerable to physical injuries and illnesses like any other person. * Kanima Venom: As a human, Stiles is very vulnerable to the effects of Kanima Venom, much more so than his supernatural peers. In fact, Stiles is the character who has most frequently been paralyzed by Kanima Venom; once he's been exposed, it will take him several hours before he can regain enough control over his musculoskeletal system to stand and walk, and even then, he remains weakened for an additional hour or so. * Anxiety/Paranoia: Stiles' increasingly severe anxiety regarding the safety of his loved ones has caused Stiles to become quite paranoid in recent months, which typically causes him to be suspicious of any new person until they have proven themselves. While this paranoia is not always misplaced (such as his ultimately correct suspicion that Theo was evil), he does have a tendency to act on instincts rather than evidence, which can get him into trouble with those he believes to have malicious intentions, whether they are truly a threat or not. * Side Effects of Resurrection: Because Stiles, like Scott and Allison, temporarily killed himself in a surrogate sacrifice ritual to save his father before being resurrected shortly afterward, Stiles has a darkness around his heart that will remain for the rest of his life. This has caused him worrisome symptoms in the past, such as his development of alexia (a type of acute dyslexia), sleep paralysis, nightmares, hallucinations and somnambulism. It is also likely part of the reason why Stiles was chosen as a vessel for the Nogitsune. Equipment * Robin's Egg Blue 1980 CJ5 Jeep * Aluminum baseball bat * Supernatural clue board * Macbook Air laptop Etymology *'Mieczysław: '''Mieczysław (pronounced mye-CHI-swahf) is a masculine Slavic given name of Polish origin that is a combination of the elements ''miecz, meaning "sword", and sława, meaning "glory" or "fame"; together, they form the meaning "glory of sword" or "fame of sword". The feminine form of the name is Mieczysława. Variants of the name in other languages include: Mecek, Mecik, Mecislav, Mecislavek (Czech); Mečislovas (Lithuanian); and Mecheslav (Russian). Common nicknames for those named Mieczysław include Maslaw, Mietek, Miecio, and Mieszko. *'Stiles': Stiles is a nickname, likely a diminutive of "Stilinski," his surname. In English, stile means "a series of steps or rungs by means of which a person may pass over a wall or fence that remains a barrier to sheep or cattle." In short, this means that a stile is a device set up in an entrance to bar passage until a charge is paid in order to record the number of people passing through. This is actually quite a fitting name for Stiles Stilinski, as he often acts as a "stile" to the McCall Pack, barring entry into the "inner circle" of his friend group out of suspicion toward the person's motives, and only allowing them into it once they've proven their motives are pure. *'Stilinski': Though this name has been implied to be of Slavic (specifically Polish) origin, it appears to be a made-up surname with no discernible etymology as far as it is known. Relationships * Scott and Stiles (Best Friends, Brotherly Bond, Packmates) * Stiles and Lydia (Gay Best Friends Packmates) * Noah and Stiles Stilinski (Father/Son) * Claudia and Stiles (Mother/Son) * Allison and Stiles (Friends, Packmates) * Deaton and Stiles (Packmates) * Isaac and Stiles (Former Frenemies, Friends, Packmates) * Stiles and Kira (Close Friends, Packmates) * Stiles and Liam (Close Friends, Packmates) * Mason and Stiles (Friends, Packmates) * Hayden and Stiles (Friends, Packmates) * Derek and Stiles (Enemies to Friends to Lovers) * Cora and Stiles (Allies, Friends) * Aiden, Ethan and Stiles (Former Enemies, Allies) * Stiles and Danny (Former Lab Partners, Friends) * Stiles and Matt (Former Friends, Enemies) * Jackson and Stiles (Enemies, Allies) * Stiles and Melissa (Mother Figure/Son, Allies) * Stiles and Chris (Allies) * Stiles and Rafael (Allies) * Stiles and Theo (Frenemies, Enemies) Trivia * Stiles plays on the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team as #24. * "Stiles" is a family nickname that he inherited from his paternal grandfather, Elias Stilinski. Another nickname Stiles had as a child was "Mischief," as it was the closest he was able to get to correctly pronouncing his true first name, Mieczysław, and his mother Claudia liked it due to how accurately it described the mischievous Stiles. * Stiles has had romantic feelings for several women throughout the course of the series. While his most enduring crush as been on Lydia Martin, he has also developed romantic feelings for Malia Tate, who was his first-ever girlfriend, and has briefly hooked up with Heather and Caitlin in the past as well. * Stiles was the first of the main characters to be admitted to Eichen House, not including Malia Tate, who was not a main character at the time that she was revealed to be a patient there. * The emotional trauma caused by the fact that he witnessed his mother die has been a recurring issue for Stiles throughout the series. * Stiles inherited his Jeep from his mother, Claudia, as she wanted him to have it when he was old enough to drive it after she died. * Stiles has killed more people than anyone else in the McCall Pack, although all of them were either due to self-defense in a fight or while he was possessed by the Nogitsune. * Stiles' totem when performing the surrogate sacrifice ritual was his father's Sheriff badge, and Lydia acted as his emotional tether to bring him back to life afterward. * Stiles' use of a baseball bat as a weapon during supernatural battles has become a running joke throughout the series, though the first bat he used originally belonged to Scott and Melissa McCall. When it was destroyed after he cracked Aiden and Ethan's merged form over the head with it, he replaced it with an aluminum baseball bat. ** In Riders on the Storm, Stiles passed on his aluminum baseball bat to Mason Hewitt, who would be the Stiles to Liam Dunbar's Scott when Liam acted as Alpha of the McCall Pack in Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia's * While filming his role in Maze Runner: The Death Cure in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, Dylan O'Brien was seriously injured while performing a motorcycle stunt, causing him to remain in the hospital for an extended period, during which time he was supposed to be filming Teen Wolf's sixth season. As a result, his character was absent for seven of the ten episodes in 6A, though his presence still existed through voiceovers and archive footage. Dylan did return for 6B, but his character was absent for eight of the ten episodes, though he was frequently mentioned in between these episodes. Gallery 1x01_Stiles_and_Scott_in_the_woods.jpg 3x05_Stiles_smiling.jpg 3x13_favorite_shirt.png 3x17_Stiles_getting_a_shot.jpg 3x17_Stiles_unsure.jpg 3x18_Stiles_at_hospital.png 3x20_Stiles_Lichtenberg.jpg 3x24_Stiles_with_oni.jpg 3x24_Void_Stilrd.png 4x02_Stiles_winking.jpg 4x07_gun_to_Stiles_head.jpg 4x07_bloody_Stiles.jpg 4x07_Stiles_working.png 4x08_Stiles_cuddeling_with_Malia.png 4x09_Stiles_thinking.png Sciles_breakup.jpg Stiles_about_to_cry.png Stiles_hits_voltron_wolf_with_a_bat.jpg Dylan-obrien-as-stiles-stilinski-on-mtvs-teen-wolf.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Last_Chimera_Stiles_Unconscious.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Last_Chimera_Young_Stiles.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_12_Damnatio_Memoriae_Stiles_and_Josh.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_20_Apotheosis_Stiles_stabbed.png Void_Stiles_crying.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:McCall Pack Category:Stilinski Family Category:Humans Category:Eichen House Patients Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Supernatural Hosts Category:Alive Characters Category:Erased Characters